


Her Paladins

by CrystalDragonette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Non-Graphic Violence, OC Galra, OC-Camtrix, Protective Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: To Allura, her Paladins were everything. No one hurts them. No one.





	Her Paladins

Allura had never felt such rage as she did now. It was different from when Zarkon betrayed them. It was different from when she woke up 10,000 years in the future. It was different from finding out her planet, her everything, was gone. Nothing could compare to that loss but this… This rage was protective, stimmed from love. 

 

“HOW DARE YOU?!” Her voice echoed through the control room. Everyone, even her, HER, paladins on the ground except for the commander. Her whip was wrapped around commander’s neck, pulling her forward. This horrid creature had put her claws on her paladins, her friends. 

 

The commander, Camtrix, clawed at her throat, unable to breathe but still planting her feet down, trying not to be pulled in.

 

“You put your claws on my paladins,” Allura hissed, taking matters into her own hands and moving forward, the whip shrinking in length. “You hurt them.” 

 

Camtrix didn’t understand why she felt so afraid. This was just a tiny Altean. Blood covered the floor from both her soldiers and the paladins. She’s pretty sure the yellow one was missing a chunk of flesh from his leg and she knows the green and red ones were covered in burns, she had the pleasure of doing that. The black one, the Champion, had taken a blaster to the face. She loved it.

 

Allura growled darkly, seeing the smile Camtrix wore before rearing back and knocking her back. She swears she feels the bones crack under her fist. Good. She doesn’t stop. Her fist keeps colliding with Camtrix’s face. 

 

“Allura…”

 

Her head snaps up to see Pidge sitting up, most of her face red and blistered. Her eyes sting. She didn’t want to fight in this moment. She was going to lose her team. Allura makes her way to Pidge, kneeling next to her.

 

“I can’t feel my face….”

 

“We’ll fix it. We’ll fix you and the others.” She could hear every breath they all took. This wasn’t supposed to happen. She held Pidge close, looking at the others.

 

How was she supposed to get them all back to the castle along with the lions? What was she supposed to do?


End file.
